Mirage's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a mouse, a squirrel, and a bat descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first girl was a 14-year-old slender, beautiful mouse with creamy fur, a white bucktooth, long, flowing, golden-blonde hair, curvy pink ears, long limbs, sea green eyes, a pink nose, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing blue goggles, a strapless lavender dress with a miniskirt, and matching shoes with periwinkle pom poms on them, similar to Tinker Bell's dress and shoes. Her name was Gadget Hackwrench. The second girl was a 14-year-old slender, beautiful squirrel (the same age as Gadget) with tan fur with light tan markings at the muzzle, inside her small, rounded ears, and underneath her bushy tail, a white bucktooth, orange-red hair tied in a braid, long limbs, cyan blue eyes, dark red nose, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a pink arch-type bow on her head, a matching two-piece fairy outfit that resembles a tube top with a single strap on her left shoulder and a short skirt, similar to Crysta's outfit. Her name was Tammy, Gadget's best friend. The third and last girl was a slender, beautiful bat with light bown fur, a peach muzzle, belly, and feet, yellow eyes with a dark blue iris, pink ear innards, mahogany wing innards, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Foxglove, Gadget and Tammy's best friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Female Rescue Rangers!" the Grand Duke announced. Gadget was the first to land on her feet, Tammy the next, and Foxglove the last. "Mistress Gadget, Mistress Tammy, and Mistress Foxglove!" the Grand Duke finished. The three female rescue rangers flew over to the crib and looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a diaper, a long baby pink baptismal gown with long sleeves, and matching bloomers. Her name was Alice Liddell. Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Foxglove smiled. She, Gadget, and Tammy left the cradle and faced Prince Charming and Cinderella. "Your majesties!" said all three female rescue rangers, curtsying. Gadget said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic lavender dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With sapphires upon her eyes Hair the color of the shining sun She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Tammy's turn to grant Alice her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic pink dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Foxglove's turn to grant Alice her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Prince Charming and Cinderella were alarmed by what was happening. Even the female rescue rangers didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil cat woman in its place. The evil cat woman was a slender cat with grey fur, fairly tan skin, green eyes, blue eyeshadow, wearing an Egyptian-like headress, gold cuffs, and a ruby dress. Her name was Mirage. Resting on her left shoulder was a small and slender pygmy owl with grey and brown feathers, yellow feet and beak, and amber eyes, wearing only a red helmet. His name was Hunch. "Why, it's Mirage!" Tammy gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Foxglove. Gadget shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, O'Malley immediately shielded Gideon from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Charming." said Mirage. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Mirage stopped when she saw the female rescue rangers and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel." Foxglove angrily started to fly towards Mirage, but she was held back by Gadget. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Mirage. "You weren't wanted!" said Foxglove angrily. "Not what?" asked Mirage. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Hunch's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Cinderella stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Cinderella. Then Mirage stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Mirage was planning to do to her. Then Mirage spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her tenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Cinderella, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Mirage began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Prince Charming angrily. Then the guards approached Mirage, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Mirage. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Mirage laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Hunch flew off to her lair. Cinderella continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Prince Charming was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Gadget said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Foxglove still has her gift to give." Prince Charming was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Foxglove shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Mirage's powers are far too great!" answered Gadget. Tammy approached Prince Charming and Cinderella. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Foxglove to the front. "But..." Foxglove stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Tammy. "Yes, go on." agreed Gadget. Foxglove did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic yellow dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked cat woman's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs